DE-AS 24 37 454, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,213, and DE-PS 657 021 disclose elastic bearings for shafts of typewriter platens. Such elastic bearings serve to reduce noises occurring due to the reproduction of characters by cushioning and insulating against noise transfer from the platen to the machine frame. If the elastic material of the prior art bearings is too soft, the platen shaft will oscillate resulting in irregular reproduction of printed characters. If on the other hand the elastic material is too hard, a part of the advantage is lost. Where the chosen elastic material results in oscillation, the oscillation may occur in an undesirable direction. For example oscillations in a vertical direction caused by vibrations occurring in the machines can cause an uneven line of printed characters.
An object of the invention to provide an elastic bearing for shafts which contrains oscillations of the shaft essentially to one preferred direction only.
Another object of the invention is in the provision of an elastic bearing wherein the shape of the elastic material is chosen to insulate noise transfer while controlling oscillating behavior of the shaft essentially to one direction.
Another object of the invention is to provide an elastic bearing which is of simple design and easily assembled.